


First Time

by katrinawritesthings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Brotp, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 15:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16020362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katrinawritesthings/pseuds/katrinawritesthings
Summary: when you’re at a party tryna frick but you’re not so good at the flirty thing and then you meet jonghyun who’s also tryna frick“Anyway, uh,” he says, and wiggles a little closer to Taemin with a tiny smile. “We could bang,” he says.“We–” Taemin starts, confused, and then he pauses, contemplative. Hmm. Jonghyun is a babe. Taemin is sure if he was actually able to get a good look at him he’d be just his type. They could bang.tumblrtwitter poll





	First Time

Taemin sighs deeply as he flops out on Jinki’s bed, alone and mildly horny. The party thumps on behind the closed bedroom door, but Taemin thinks he’s going to stay in here for the rest of the night, or maybe just up and leave and go back home. It’s not like he was getting anywhere with his whole getting-laid-by-the-end-of-the-night scheme. This was such a bad idea. He pulls out his phone to pout at his notifications, thumbing through them and squinting at the brightness before he wiggles to turn on Jinki’s bedside lamp. That’s better.

He’s sighing again and thinking about actually getting up to leave when he startled into dropping his phone onto his face by the doorknob suddenly jiggling. He’s still grunting and fumbling to pick it back up when the door opens, and by the time he’s gathered his composure back and looked up, the door is shut again and another human is flopping down onto the bed with him with an annoyed huff.

Taemin looks blankly at them as they cross their arms and glare at the ceiling. Thick, pink lips, glittery lotion rubbed into their golden skin, long lashes, a mussed dark brown undercut, buff arms in a sleeveless vest. Jonghyun, Taemin is pretty sure. Taemin has heard of him. Apparently he’s a real babe.

As soon as Taemin thinks this, Jonghyun’s glare lessens suddenly and he turns to look at Taemin. His look of confusion quickly changes into a little “oh!” of realization and he props himself up on his elbows to lean away, pink rising into his cheeks.

“Oh, fuck, oh, I’m sorry,” he hisses. “I didn’t–I didn’t know anyone else was sulking in here, fuck, I’ll–I’ll go somewhere else, sorry.” He shakes his head and wiggles to get off of the bed, but Taemin reaches out to weakly pap his elbow.

“No, uh, it’s cool,” he says. He doesn’t really know what Jonghyun’s in here for but it’s whatever. “You can stay, I don’t mind, I was just.” He shrugs, waves his phone blandly. Jonghyun hesitates, looking at him with a searching little puff of his lips. Taemin shrugs again and shifts a little to the side of the bed to give Jonghyun more room. “What were you, um. Sulky about?” he asks. “If you wanna tell me,” he adds. He can sulk in silence if he wants. “I’m Taemin, by the way,” he adds, in case Jonghyun doesn’t know. Jonghyun looks at him for another moment, then sighs and flops back against the pillows. He crosses his arms and pouts at the ceiling.

“I spend _so long_ getting ready, right,” he says, a little huff of a voice, “so long, like, getting all dolled up, and all pretty, and using _lipliner_ , and finding my glittery mascara, and trying on fifty different outfits, and fucking fingering myself for like half an hour.” He waves his hands as he talks, wiggles his fingers and even sticks his leggie up once for emphasis. “All just so I could come to this party and find Minho and have him fuck me, but  _where_  do I find him when I show up fashionably late?” He holds his hands out in question, looking at Taemin with the grumpiest little frown. Taemin blinks back, mildly overwhelmed.

“Uh,” he says. He doesn’t even know who Minho is.

“I find him clinging to the arm of some tall buff older boy!” Jonghyun says loudly. “A super tall babe! And he’s all dreamy eyed and subby and shit. ‘Oh, sorry Jongie, I’m feeling bottomy today,’ he told me, can you believe that? After I went through all that trouble to be perfectly fuckable for him?” He looks at Taemin with wide, incredulous, grumpy eyes, and then crosses his arms and turns to his side and scrunches into a little ball, glaring at the bedsheets. “I don’t fucking believe it,” he grumbles.

Taemin looks at him for a long time before he kind of just lifts his hand and paps his shoulder gently.

“Uh, sorry about that,” he says. “Sounds real garbo.” He’d be disappointed too. Jonghyun sighs loud and long, rolls to smoosh his face into his pillow, and then rolls back to peep at Taemin.

“Thanks,” he mumbles. “What are  _you_  hiding in here for?” He gestures at Taemin with the tiniest tilt of his chin. Taemin pouts this time, turning his eyes back to the ceiling.

“I was trying to,” he starts, and then sighs, rubbing his hands over his face as he remembers what he was doing. Heck. “It’s not shameful or anything, but it’s still a little embarrassing,” he mumbles as an excuse. Jonghyun paps his shoulder gently with his fingertips.

“It’s okay,” he says, “you don’t gotta tell me if you don’t wanna.” Taemin shakes his head and lowers his hands.

“No, just,” he says. “I was trying to lose my virginity,” he mumbles, and scrunches his nose. Even saying it out loud sounds childish. He’s not entirely sure why he’s telling this to a stranger, either, but Jonghyun’s quiet presence is comforting somehow so he doesn’t stop. “Because, I don’t know, I’m twenty-six, and I know it’s not, like, bad or anything, to be a virgin at any age, but, like. Sex sounds fun?” He turns his head to look at Jonghyun for confirmation. He feels like someone that just spent an hour getting ready to be fucked would agree with that statement and Jonghyun’s little nod proves that. “And I wanna, you know, frick, and have fun,” Taemin continues. He shrugs, makes the little sex motion with his hands, shrugs again. “But I guess I’m not so good at the flirting thing, and so now I was just in here alone and thinking about going home.” He shrugs again and leaves it at that. Jonghyun hums quietly and picks at a little stain on Jinki’s bedsheets.

“Well, first of all,” he says, “virginity doesn’t exist.” He gives Taemin a pointed look and Taemin rolls his eyes. He knows. He just said it for simplicity’s sake. “And second,” Jonghyun says and looks more serious this time, “if you just wanna fuck because it’s fun, do you not have any, like, close platonic friends that you would trust enough to have your first time with? Instead of a stranger?” He props himself up with one elbow, cheek in his hand, and looks at Taemin curiously. Taemin scrunches his nose.

“I mean, technically, yeah,” he says, “but, like. I’m that sexuality, where, like, you only get sexual attraction towards people you don’t know much? And the closer you get to someone the less sexy you find them? The opposite of demi?”

“Fraysexual?” Jonghyun asks. Taemin pauses, looks down, tries to remember. Pansexual and fraysexual. Panfray. That sounds right, yeah. Yeah, he remembers liking it because it sounded like pan fry and he was making dinner while he was googling it that one time.

“Yeah,” he says. Jonghyun nods with a little hum so he continues. “So, like, all the people I know enough to trust to give me a nice first time I’m just. Not interested in banging, in the slightest.” He yawns into the back of his hand. “If I was I probably would have asked Jinki or Gwi by now.”

“Fuck, I love banging Gwi,” Jonghyun whispers immediately. Taemin glances at him and breaks into little giggles at the faraway look in his eyes. He’s heard Gwi was good before and the more often he hears it the more he guesses it has to be true, but he just. Isn’t into them at all in a sexy way. It’s mildly disappointing, honestly. Jonghyun blinks after a moment and shakes his head like he’s shaking himself out of memories of Gwi. “Anyway, uh,” he says, and wiggles a little closer to Taemin with a tiny smile. “We could bang,” he says.

“We–” Taemin starts, confused, and then he pauses, contemplative. Hmm. Jonghyun is a babe. Taemin is sure if he was actually able to get a good look at him he’d be just his type. They could bang.

“Like, you’re tryna fuck,” Jonghyun continues, looking at the bedsheets like he’s talking to himself more than Taemin. “I’m tryna  _get_ fucked, we could–or, well, actually.” Jonghyun hums, face twisting into a little scrunch  of a frown. He glances Taemin up and down once. “Were you trying to fuck or be fucked?” he asks. Taemin shrugs, turning to his side so he can actually face Jonghyun.

“I mean, I figured, for my first time, doing the fucking would be, you know, easier, than taking a dick up the bootyhole,” he says. “Especially since I never really got around to fingering myself to see what it feels like.” He was gonna do it eventually but every time he starts jerking off he forgets. Jonghyun hums again, but this time it’s a hesitant, wary little noise and it’s accompanied by a pout.

“Uh, not to like, experience shame you, or anything,” he says, “but, uh. I have extremely high standards for being fucked and, uh. I’m pretty sure you won’t meet them on your first time.” His voice turns into a breathy little laugh at the end of his sentence. Taemin can’t even be offended and he giggles back in agreement. He’s probably right, yeah. Taemin is sure he could do a good job but not good enough for someone like Jonghyun who gets fricked on the regular by some of the best tops around, if the stories are true. He’s heard that one time Jonghyun just walked out on a bang that wasn’t good enough for him. Taemin wishes he had that much self confidence.

“Well, then, uh,” he says. “Are you just a straight up bottom, or would you be interested in fucking me instead?” he asks. “I feel like you’d be nice to my booty.” Jonghyun is pretty and cute and seems very polite and respectful. Taemin bets he’d be nice and gentle and whatnot for Taemin’s first time.

“Oh, I love and cherish every booty deeply,” Jonghyun grins. He wiggles even closer and slips his hand over to pap Taemin’s hip gently. “I could fuck you, if you want. If you don’t like it we can, you know, just blow each other or whatever.” He shrugs and Taemin feels his own smile growing. He really likes how open and blunt Jonghyun is.

“That sounds like a good plan,” he agrees. That sounds like a very good plan that he is definitely into. He almost can’t believe how easy this was. He didn’t even have to do any flirting. And to think ten minutes ago he was getting ready to go home. Jonghyun’s answering smile is wide, bright, cheeks pushing up his eyes into little crescents, and entirely fucking gorgeous. He paps Taemin’s hip again before wiggling away and shifting to get off of the bed.

“Okay, but give me a few minutes, though,” he says as he stands up and stretches his arms above his head. Taemin takes in his lovely muscles with a bitten lip. Yeah, he’s. Definitely a babe. “I’ve spent all night in super giggly bottom mode and I gotta get into a fucky mood instead.” He turns to toss Taemin a wink over his shoulder. “And then I’ll fuck you real well, I promise,” he says. “You’ll love it.” Taemin snorts into quiet laughter. He sure hopes he does.

“Take your time,” he grins. He waited twenty-six years for this. He can wait a few more minutes no problem.

**Author's Note:**

> #i meant to write the banging and then i u know didnt lmao  
> #but jong hops around and stretches and does some pushups and smirks at himself in the mirror and thinks about eating booty  
> #and while hes doing that hes like Not that u cant be a giggly soft top but thats just not the kinda top i am unless gwi wants to bottom  
> #and taems listening like mmhmm mmhmm interesting  
> #and eventually jong gets into a fucky mood which is v smirky and suave and grabby and bitey and teasy and caring  
> #and they rub each other up and make out a lil and jong kissies all over taem and eats him out a lil and fingers him all slow  
> #and hes like Hey do u like this and taems like Yeah Its Good and jongs like rad  
> #and then jong fricks him and taem has fun bc sex is fun and hes : ))))))))))  
> #and then theyre fuckbuddies and its nice  
> #taem manages to frick some other babes and eventually jongs like hey ouo i hear ur a p bangin top  
> #and taems like i mean if u wanna see for urself....... and jongs like [[[eyes emoji]]]]]  
> #and taem fricks jong and jong nuts a lot and its good


End file.
